Talk:Sheikah Stone
Ocarina 3D :Sorry, I'm not up on my OoT3D news; are there stones in OoT3D that are actually called Sheikah Stones in addition to Gossip Stones, or is the name changed from Gossip to Sheikah? If there is a second type of stone under the name Sheikah Stones then we should go ahead and make this page about them, and link to Gossip Stones in a See also (they'll also inevitably be mentioned in the article itself I'm sure). If the name is actually changed I'll need to think about how to handle that a little more.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::They can be seen in the video here. They are used for the new hint movies. I'm not sure what they are called in the game though but somebody in the UK that already has the game might. The press release calls them Sheikah Stones but Gossip Stones are also called Sheikah Stones by Nintendo outside of the game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I should have watched that video myself. It does call it a Sheikah Stone in the video. I'm not sure how we should handle this though with Sheikah Stone being a prominent redirect to Gossip Stone. Technically the info should pry be put on this page but I feel that it should be on the Gossip Stone page. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fact is though, the reason the redirect even exists is because they were named as such on the "official" zelda.com page. Seeing as how that's been removed from the article itself, I see no problem with overwriting the redirect with an actual content page for Sheikah Stones. If need be there can always be "this is about derp from Herpjora's Derp, for the derp from Derpward Herp, see Herpaderp" notice on the top. --AuronKaizer ' 02:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Activated We have an image here of a Sheikah Stone that's glowing green or whatsitnow like it's activated or whatever, right? In the beginning of the game I saw one with a dull red pattern instead of the glowy greenness. Do we want to somehow acquire an image of that? -'Minish Link 12:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Skyward Sword Singular or Plural The caption states "The Sheikah Stone from Skyward Sword". However, there are two different areas where the Sheikah Stone appears in the game. Are we assuming that it is the same one that just moved its location since it only occupies the Eldin Volcano location at a certain time? As I didn't talk to them, is there any text that supports that it is the same one? The way the Skyward Sword section is written now it sounds like they are two separate ones. Whichever way is decided, the article and caption should match. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) skyward sword sheikah stones drop its been mentioned in a wiki article of skyward sword that shiekah stones have a rare chance to drop evil crystals, but how? it also isnt mentioned they drop said treasure in the main article so should said treasure drop be listed? :You sure you're not confusing it with regular Gossip Stones here, sailor? --AuronKaizer ''' 20:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ifthey are regular gosspip stones then why would it redirect me on the link given for evil crystals to here? im tired of being redirected when i want to search a specific thing s there any way to turn that feature off? :If a link is incorrectly linking you to Sheikah Stones when it should be linking to Gossip Stones, there are things you can do to fix that. Also, no offense, but if redirects are a problem for you, you're doing something wrong. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 22:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC)